One Too Many Mistakes
by Alas Beautiful Mind
Summary: Alfred has a puppy and Arthur is quite jealous of all the attention the pup is getting from Alfred, so he decides to curse the bundle of fluff. Unfortunately he screws up yet again and causes some massive trouble around the world. T in case.
1. Chapter 1

**One Too Many Screw Ups.**

**Warning: **Human! Nation pet/magical creatures, yaoi, shonen-ai, Language, mulitiple pairings,ECT.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Alfred's puppy, the plot and my time.

**Summary: **Alfred has a puppy and Arthur is quite jealous of all the attention the pup is getting from Alfred, so he decides to curse the bundle of fluff. Unfortunately he screws up yet again and causes some massive trouble around the world.

**A/N: **A new story ^^ I like the plot I have but I couldn't think of a good title. Please enjoy the prologue.

**Prologue****.**

* * *

><p>My name is Arthur Kirkland; I am the nation of England, a once great empire, and a fatherlyolder brother figure to a few nations in the world who have decided to leave me behind for no reason what so ever!  
>But at the moment nothing of that matter because at this very moment I am standing before 21 nations of the world sitting at a meeting here in London, along with 36 new faces I have never seen before and I will admit this but <em>only<em> to you.

I, Arthur Kirkland being of sound body and some-what sound mind, am absolutely **fuck!**  
>But before I continue, let me show you what caused this to happen; what happens when one tiny mistake blows up to something of this magnitude.<p>

==Two Days Ago==

"…But Iggy look how cute they are, I want to get one!" Alfred was staring at puppies in pet shop window, Arthur sighed as his vivid green eyes look at his former charge and boyfriend. It was hard to believe the man standing right next to him was America, the great U.S.A; land of the brave and home of the free…or something like that.  
>"Stupid git! You can barely take care of yourself and you really think you could care for an animal, much less a pup who requires a lot attention and discipline?" Arthur shifted the shopping bags from one hand into the other and took Alfred's hand into his; he pulled the American, and his face, off the window.<p>

"But Iggy, I want a puppy, their so cute and soft and awesome. I want to get a beagle and make it a super hero like Underdog!" Arthur sighed at the childish enthusiasm of America, he almost seemed to give it off and it radiated around him like a warm sun; even though it was freezing cold and snow.  
>"America, you already have a rabbit and a whale, and not to mention that freaky rude alien thing. Why do you need a dog?"<p>

"Tony isn't a pet, he's my best friend and he isn't freaky or rude; you're just too uptight all the time, you should relax once in a while." Alfred pulled his lover into a kiss; Arthur turned bright red but didn't pull away. This was kind of…romantic; they were standing in the snow as it started falling all around them and the sun was slowly setting. Alfred broke the kiss and he smiled happily to the Brit.  
>"You're still not getting a dog, Alfred!" The American's face fell as they kept walking, Arthur sighed at the saddening expression on his love.<p>

"Alfred, a dog is a really big responsibility and…you're not that responsible, I don't want that little guy to suffer because of you irresponsibility…Heroes don't let poor helpless creatures get hurt, do they?" The American smiled as he looked over at Arthur.

"Of course not, I'm a hero and I'm awesome!"

**~Somewhere in Europe~**

Ah-choo!

"Whoa Gil…are you getting sick? Tomatoes are good for getting rid of colds!"

"I…think you're supposed to say bless you…I hope you don't get sick, eh."

"Aw, is my little Mathieu is concerned about his lover?"

"…"

"I'm fine guys…It just seems someone is talking about me and my awesomeness, or stealing my catchphrase!"

**~Back to U.S.A~**

Arthur laid the bags on the counter and started to take everything out, it was mostly groceries. Alfred and he liked to go out when it was snowing, it didn't really matter where they went; just that they were together.  
>Arthur smiled softly as he remembered their first date, only a few years after the whole; independence war. Alfred had wanted to cheer him up and strangely it worked, even though the blood idiot had taken him to a scary movie and then proceeded to cling onto the British man whenever it 'got too scary'.<p>

A pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around his waist and chest before a hot breath caressed his ear.  
>"What are you doing, Iggy?"<br>The English man blushed at the feeling and felt suddenly turned on; he leaned back into Alfred's chest and looked up at Alfred's large bright blue eyes, he could just stare into them if Alfred ever let him.  
>Arthur felt something poking his bum and tried to turn around, but Alfred vice grip wasn't letting him.<br>"Alfred let go, there is something poking my bum!" Alfred laughed softly into Arthur's ear; the Brit finally realized what was really poking his rump.  
>"Excited today, aren't we?" Arthur asked in a flirty tone as Alfred nuzzled the shorter nation's neck, he let out a small gasp as he felt Alfred's tongue running over the skin.<p>

"It's cold today…let's go warm up in my room." Alfred didn't wait for an answer before picking Arthur up and shifting him so he could hold him bridal style. Arthur blushed but held onto the taller nation without saying a word; Alfred smiled at him before slipped into his room and shut the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Arthur winced at the bright morning light filling the small America's room. He rolled over in his sleep and expected to bump into a mound of sleeping flesh, a.k.a. Alfred but was surprised to find the taller blond gone.<br>Arthur sat up as he looked around the messy room but still no Alfred, which was rather strange since the American man never, woke up earlier than Arthur. "I…better go see where's he at." Arthur muttered as he got up from the bed, the thin white sheet slipped off his thin body to reveal some bruises on his skin; he mindless ran his hand over them. "He's…too rough…stupid git!" His sleepy mumbles could barely be heard as he was trying to find his boxers and the rest of his clothes. He finally found his pants and shirt across the room but still his boxers were missing, he kept looking and quickly found them hanging on the ceiling fan.  
>He wondered how they got up there before pulling them on and getting dressed, Arthur silently slipped out of the bedroom into the house. It was quiet…a little too quiet, Arthur walked around curious about where the hell his lover went.<p>

"Shh…be quiet, I don't want Iggy to wake up and find you here…ah! Stop moving around so much I won't be able to get it on if you keep squirming…Stop it, you're getting me wet…"  
>England walked towards the sound, it sounded like Alfred's voice…but who was he talking to?<br>The voice and noises were coming from the hallway bathroom, Arthur leaned his ear to the door trying to hear.

"Don't make any noise or brow-zilla will wake up…Ah, it slipping out of my hand…so slippery…I can't get it, stop moving around so much…I can't get a hold of it if you keep moving around, wait I almost have it! Hey, stop licking me!"  
>.It! England slammed the door open.<p>

"Alfred F Jones, you're cheating on me?" He yelled out, Alfred jolted up out of the bathtub completely naked.  
>"Iggy, What are you doing awake?" There was a sound of water splashing and Alfred quickly pulled the curtain to hide the one making the sound, England was on the edge of tears as balled up his fists and glared at the super powered nation. He seriously couldn't believe this; his Alfred was cheating on him with who knows what nation, Arthur didn't know if to yell or cry or just beat the crap out of the taller blonde.<p>

"Iggy, it's not what it looks like."

"Then what is it Alfred? You're cheating on me with some bitch!"

"Well…he's not a bitch."

Slap!

Arthur's hand made contact with Alfred's face; the American was stunned while Arthur started crying bitterly. They stayed frozen like that for a moment, neither moving nor making a sound. The sound of someone splashing around in the tub seemed to break the tension; Alfred laid a hand on his cheek and looked at Arthur seriously. He sighed as he shook his head softly at the shorter nation; he turned to the bath tub and pulled the curtain away.

In the small half filled tub was a small mountain Cur puppy, his fur was a marbled look of blonde and different shades of brown along with some black. It looked up at Alfred and Arthur as it's long wagging tail splashed water all around; he quickly started to pounce onto a bar of soap that was sitting at the bottom of the tub, it kept slipping away each time. Arthur's eyes widened and placed a hand over his mouth as he just stared, he couldn't think of anything to say or do but just stare at the pup.

"I got an early morning call from my boss and headed out, I left a note on your pillow telling you I'd see you at the G8 meeting…I got done with my boss earlier than I expected, so I decided to hurry home to see if you were still around. When I was half way here I found this little guy, he was alone and really hurt to I brought him home…I know you told me I could have a dog, but I couldn't leave him behind to die." Alfred pulled on his boxers and grabbed a towel, he smiled softly at the pup before pulling him out of the water and starting to dry it off.

"I…I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, I'm so sorry Alfred!" The American felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and Arthur buried his face into Alfred's back. Soon enough Alfred felt something hot against his bare skin, he turned around to see Arthur crying and his grip tightened.

Alfred smiled just slightly before shaking his softly head and sighed; he placed the Cur pup in the sink along with the towel and twisted his body so he could see Arthur.  
>"Stop crying Iggy, you cry more than a hormonal teenage girl getting dumped on the night of her prom." This caused the English man to laugh softly and sniffle; Alfred unlatched Arthur's arms from around his waist and turned to him. "Arthur, I will never cheat one you or ever leave you; I've already made one of those mistakes and it cost me dearly. I love you so much, more than I thought I could…I know I'm a screw up but I know I did one thing right when I finally said I love you." Alfred hugged Arthur close and held him as the other started crying again, but this time it was out of happiness.<p>

The small Cur let out a small yip, the nations turned to see him trying to climb out of the sink but kept slipping down. Arthur smiled softly as he let go of Alfred and went over to the pup, he picked it up and held him up.  
>The pup let out a small yip before relieving himself on the English nation's shirt, Alfred stifled a laugh as he watched; Arthur didn't look so happy, but the pup almost seemed smug about urinating on the once great empire. Arthur sighed and set the small bundle of fur down, he turned to Alfred.<br>"He…seems to like you, Iggy." Was all Alfred said before going over to finish drying the pup off, Arthur just glared at the creature before pulling his shirt off. Even though neither Arthur nor Alfred knew it, that incident was the one who started this whole mess.

* * *

><p>Okay, so this is a little under my word limit but I decided to stop here for now; I should have the other one up rather quickly, in less than a day…I hope.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**One Too Many Mistakes.**

**Warning: **Human! Nation pet/magical creatures, yaoi, shonen-ai, Language, mulitiple pairings, ECT.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Alfred's puppy, the plot and my time.

**Summary: **Alfred has a puppy and Arthur is quite jealous of all the attention the pup is getting from Alfred, so he decides to curse the bundle of fluff. Unfortunately he screws up yet again and causes some massive trouble around the world.

**A/N:** Nothing much I can say but **enjoy** ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>Mean Green Jealousy

A week had passed since Alfred found the small mountain Cur puppy, the young but powerful nation couldn't be happier with the small creature. They did everything together and that was secretly driving Arthur up the wall.  
>He and the pup, which Alfred decided to name Conner for some strange reason, hadn't gotten off on the right foot. He didn't hate the pup because of the accidental urination or even the misunderstanding he and Alfred had; but the ball of fluff was taking up all of Alfred's attention, always!<p>

Alfred and he would sit together and watch TV after the sun started setting but as soon as they sat down; Conner appeared out of nowhere and ran up right on Alfred's lap or wedged himself between the two lovers. Alfred would laugh and say the pup though he was his mommy and that he needed love and attention, Arthur gave a fake smile as he watched the TV and secretly wishing the pup would get sick or something.

But as time went by it got worse and worse, it seemed Alfred's boss and his boss were getting along rather well so Arthur was told to stay in America until further notice, well that wasn't exactly the bad part. Conner had made it his job to make the English man's life miserable while his stay at Alfred's house, at first it was small things like clawing at his pants for attention and a nip once in a while. It wasn't something that bad but as time went by it became worse, he started chewing up Arthur's shoes but didn't touch Alfred's shoes, urinating on Arthur even though Conner was already house broken, and shredding up any documents that belonged to the English nation.

Lately Conner had taken an interest in using Arthur's shoes as his own private bathroom and watching the nation's reaction when he put his foot in; Arthur was at his wits end with the pup but he couldn't say anything to Alfred, he looked so happy with the bundle of fluff.

Arthur was lying on the couch after the G8 meeting, he had an arm draped over his eyes; he was tired and his head hurt from all the arguing with the others, mainly France. He softly heard the sound of nails softly tapping against tile, Arthur stiffened at the sound of Conner approaching; he had really wished Alfred hadn't gone off to…that blond guy with the curl's house, what was that guy's name?  
>Before he could answer his own question he felt a weight on his chest, he pulled his arm up and open his eyes to see Conner. The pup was sitting on his chest glaring daggers at him, Arthur pulled his arm up and tried to pet it but as soon as his hand was close; Conner bit it, he sunk his tiny but sharp teeth into Arthur's flesh.<p>

Arthur pulled back as he looked at the damage that was the last straw. "Why do you hate me so much?" He yelled out, the pup looked at him and whimpered as his ears drooped down.  
>"No, don't give me any of that; I know your tricks. You just act sweet and nice around Alfred but then you come and destroy everything I have, what did I ever do to you?" He yelled out at the pup that just looked down as if ashamed.<p>

"I didn't think you hated Conner that much to actually yell at him." Arthur's blood went cold as he heard the voice, the turned to see Alfred in the doorway to the living room; right behind him was the blonde guy with a white bear.  
>"Arthur, why do you hate him so much? I knew he had done some bad things to your shoes and clothes, but he's just a puppy." Alfred's eyes narrowed to a glare and he crossed his arms as he looked at Arthur.<br>Conner jumped off Arthur's chest and went whining to Alfred. The American man picked the pup and petted him, the little puff ball was acting as if he was the victim here; Arthur couldn't take more of this and he knew he needed to do something.

"Fine! If love that bloody flea-bag so much stay with him, I'm going back home." He said as he got up from the couch and started making his way out the door, Alfred watched him go with a sad expression. He winched as the door slammed close, he looked down at Conner as the pup gave him a pair of big round puppy-dog eyes and made Alfred smiled just a little.  
>"It's alright, Al; Arthur just needs to blow off some steam…He'll be fine." Matthew said softly as he softly patted his brother's shoulder. Alfred turned around and looked at Matthew with tears in his eyes; the Canadian was a little taken back by that.<p>

"Oh, hey Matt; when did you get here?" He asked as he tried his best to smile. The Canadian just sighed as he face palmed, Kumajiro looked up at him.

"Who?"

Arthur grumbled as he walked out of Alfred's house and into the streets, he glared at the ground. "Why did Alfred side with that stupid fleabag of a mutt?" Arthur growled softly as he stopped, he held his hand up and opened the nation's path. He stepped in as it closed up right behind him, he was still rather irritated at his lover but had to keep a calm mind in here. If his thoughts started drifting away, he would end up in the wrong place. Finally he saw the path open up right in his front yard; he stepped out as it closed up. He straightened his clothes before walking on; he opened the door to his house and went in.

He started making himself some tea as he started thinking of what to do, he wondered around with a cup in hand as he waited for the water to boil. "I can't kill the damn thing with me own hands but…a curse would do that trick." He smiled at his idea, his eyes showed the evil and darkness of his soul; the kettle let out a sharp, high whistle. Arthur poured it into his cup and took a sip; he smiled as the steam came off the cup and surrounded his face in a strange demonic manner. "Perfect." He said as his accent thickened slightly at the word, and one would realize he was not just speaking of the tea.

As soon as he finished his tea, he quickly made his way down to his basement where he kept his pentagram. He'd once removed it after the incident with Russia, the creepy Russian had kept coming into the British man's house via pentagram but now it was back. Arthur pulled on his dark cloak and lit up a few candles to give the room some light, the pentagram lied there on the cold stone ground; it was full of infinite possibilities and way too many of Arthur's mistakes.

"Just a simple curse, something for that mutt to get sick and die; nothing too difficult and nothing that will make Alfred think it was my fault." He said to himself as he flipped through the pages of a large leather book, the worn leather was shiny and cracked in a few places from age. Scotland had given the book to England on the British man's tenth birthday. It was something England cared about more than his precious tea; he finally flipped to the curse section of the book. He smiled evilly as he found the perfect one, he started pulled out the candles he needed for the curse.

"Can we help?" Arthur looked at the tiny fairies at his side and nodded. "Yes, I need some fairy dust and some unicorn horn shavings." He said with a devious smile on his face, the fairies smiled back the same to the nation. "Right away." They said before they started finding the things the nation needed.

England quickly found the rest of the ingredients as the fairies brought in the rest, he laughed softly as he started setting everything up. "Venite ad me spiritus ex adverso veni, sequere me mandato deducere canis. Qui furatus mea carissima, percutiam eum profundo tenebroso statum obscurum verborum retorta secuturum, qui non est accipere in hoc mundo, ego praecipio tibi ne me down." He spoke as the room started filling up with smoke, flashes of colors and lights bounced off the smoke and walls as a deep cracking sound ripped though the air. England started laughing as the smoke rose up into a tall column and like liquid mercury, was gone to do what it was commanded to do.

Arthur didn't realize he'd passed out until his cell phone started ringing; he opened his eyes as he realized he was face down on the cold stone floor. The right side of his face was numb from the cold; he felt a little dizzy but was able to stand up without falling. He looked around as the ingredients were gone, his curse worked. An evil smile turned up at the corners of his lips and worked its way into his eyes, he quickly realized his cell phone was still ringing.

"Hello?" He said as he answered as he started to put away the rest of the candles, there was a sniffle at the end of the other line that caught Arthur's attention. "Alfred, is that you?" He asked as he felt very concerned about his lover and former colony.

"Arthur…I'm sorry about this morning, I overreacted to what happened." Alfred's voice crack softly and the evidence of many hours spent crying made itself heard in his voice, there was another sniffle from the American nation.  
>"I miss you…I can't sleep without you next to me. I'm sorry about everything and Conner isn't even in the house right now…just please, Arthur…come home…" Arthur could hear the bed spring squeaking, if he would have guessed Alfred was rocking himself on the bed with his blanket over his head.<br>It was something he had done when he was younger and followed him since then. Arthur was used to coming home and finding a small Alfred crying and rocking himself on the bed.

Arthur was silent until he heard the sound of Alfred hanging up; he put his phone away and sighed. 'What have I done?'  
>He blew out all the candles and pulled off his cloak before going up the stairs, he was confused and hurt; what did he just do…Alfred just apologized about everything and even asked him to come home, and here Arthur was cursing the dog to die. "Alfred isn't going to be happy when he wakes up to find his dog dead." He softly said to himself as he sighed and shook his head; he made it out the door and into his front yard, it was rather tiring to open the path but Arthur had enough energy to do it once more.<p>

He kept his mind on Alfred and the American's home, just as England started feeling faint the path opened up in Alfred's front yard. He walked out and quickly made his way to the door, it was rather late; around three or four in the morning. Arthur opened the door with his key and locked the door as soon as he was inside; he quickly made his way up to Alfred's room and instantly found a large lump in the middle of the bed covered in a sheet. "Alfred…" Arthur said softly, the lump stopped rocking back and forth on the bed. It turned to Arthur and before the English man could react; a pair of arms grabbed him around the waist and pulled him onto the bed. Arthur couldn't help but laugh softly; he pulled the sheet off of Alfred's head and saw the fat trails of tears running down his face.

"Stop crying you bloody twit." He said in a playful and comforting tone, he pulled Alfred's glasses off before wiping the tears away with the sheet. Alfred sniffled softly and hugged Arthur close as soon as he stopped wiping his eyes, Arthur hugged him back as they sat there for a few minutes. "Please don't ever leave me again Igg-Arthur…I don't want to lose you again, I might not be able to get you back next time." Arthur sighed softly as he kissed the top of Alfred's head; the American nuzzled his chest and breathed in his scent.

"I won't…but right now we both should get some sleep, only god knows what our boss will be planning for us tomorrow." Alfred let out a soft laugh as he crawled under the blanket to his pillow, Arthur smiled as him. He pulled off his clothes until he was down to his boxers; he crawled into bed with Alfred.  
>Alfred latched his arms around him and pulled him close, Arthur was about to complain about his personally bubble being invaded but cut himself off as he felt Alfred curl up into him and nuzzled his face into Arthur's neck. He smiled at his lover and they slowly faded away as sleep pulled them under, neither one let go of the other through the whole night.<p>

* * *

><p>"Limey! Limey! Grrrr!"<p>

Arthur could hear someone's voice through the fog of sleep that clouded his mind, he turned onto his side and felt Alfred nuzzle into him. He didn't really play attention to the voice, by the sound of it; he guessed it was Alfred's creepy pet alien.  
>'What was that things name…Terry, no…Tommy…Tony, yeah it was Tony.' He thought as he started to let the sleep take him, he felt something warm at his feet. That woke him up a little and opened one eye at his lover; Alfred's eyes were puffy and red from last night.<p>

"Morning…" He said softly to the American, all Arthur got was a groggy groan and a yawn. He smirked at Alfred, he looked rather cute when he was asleep; he laid back and started falling back to sleep.

"Bloody fucking limey! Grrrr!" Arthur twitched slightly at the voice, oh how he hated that rude alien thing. He sighed as he turned over to Alfred and pulled him in a little closer, he didn't find it strange that voice was not only insulting him but also growling. "Alfred, you're rude alien is calling me names again." He said softly into his lover's ear, Alfred open one eye and looked at him.

"Mnn…Iggy…Tony left to…go see his home planet…yesterday." He said softly as he rubbed his eyes and looked up at Arthur with a tired look in his blood shot eyes. His blue eyes closed and he started slipping away back into sleep, Arthur looked down at Alfred with a confused look on his face. "What?"

*"AC/DC bastard! Bloody bint ! Wanker! Limey bastard! Woof!" Arthur had enough of this, his sleep was gone because of the stupid alien. He sat up on the bed with his eyes full of blinding rage, he was beyond pissed now.

"Shut up, you bloody git!" He yelled out, he wasn't sure where in the world the alien was at. He blinked slightly as the light in the room was blinding, as his eyes adjusted he couldn't see the alien. Not a moment ago he was insulting Arthur but now he was nowhere to be see, he was about to lay down when something pounced onto his chest.

"Shut up you piss-artist!" A loud growl said and Arthur felt nails on his chest, he winced slightly at the feeling and looked up at his attacker. Arthur was use to weird and strange but right now he doubted his sanity; right on his chest and growling down at him, was a teenage body with short wavy brown/blonde/black hair and a pissed off expression on his face.

The teen's mis-matched eyes were what got Arthur's attention; one eye was bright blue while the other was acidic green and they both glared down at the British man, he had seen those angry eyes before and quickly it hit him like a flying ice cream truck.

"Connor?" He asked looking scared and shocked at the teenage boy, the boy gave him a confused look before it changed to an angry one and let out a low growl; Arthur was right.  
>He quickly realized that his curse had caused this to happen, he didn't kill Conner; he made his human.<p>

"Arthur…what's going on, why are you yelling?" Both Connor and Arthur looked over at Alfred, the American blonde rubbed his eyes as he sat up; he stretched as the sheet slid down his body just slightly.

"Alfred!" Conner quickly jumped onto Alfred, the American man didn't have time to react before the now human Conner landed on him. They both tumbled out of the bed and onto the floor with a low thud; Arthur winced as he went to the edge of the bed.  
>"Master, are you alright?" Connor got out of the sheets and picked Alfred up as if he was as light as a feather, the poor America had no clue what the hell was happening around, he gripped onto Connor as he looked around; everything was misshapen blurs of color. Only now did Arthur see that Connor was; Rather tall, at least 5'11" so only a few inches away from being as tall as Russia and was completely naked. Alfred slipped out of Connor's arms and fell to the floor, he quickly scrambled to find his glasses but was only able to bang his head against the bedside table.<p>

"Master!" Connor kneeled down and started licking Alfred's cheek, the America turned a bright shade of red as he tried to get away from it and find his glasses. Arthur sighed as he grabbed the glasses from the table and placed them on Alfred's face, this blurs came into focus and he was finally able to see.

"Holy fuck!" He yelled out at the teenage boy licking him, Connor let out a yelp and jumped away from his master. He sat on the ground and looked at Alfred with a concerned expression, Alfred looked at Arthur.  
>"Who, what-explain please!" He said as he pointed at Connor, Arthur sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and started telling him. Connor listened to them with a concentrated look on his face, Arthur noticed the dog ears on Connor's head and how they moved as he listened.<p>

"You tried to kill Connor with a curse?" Alfred said rather loudly, Connor growled as he stood up. His tail stopped wagging as he glared at Arthur, The British man gave a nervous laugh and shrunk back a little.

"Calm down, Connor…blood is hard to get out of cloth." Alfred said as he held a hand up to his pet, Connor sat next to the bed and rubbed his head against Alfred's hand as he glared at Arthur.

"I was pissed at that blasted flea-bag for causing so much trouble and destruction to my things, and they you defend him. I was beyond pissed so I casted a curse on that mutt but somehow I passed out and when you called you woke me up, I wished I could have stopped the curse but I couldn't." Arthur crossed his arms and looked away from the Connor and Alfred, the American nation sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"At least be glad it didn't kill him, I won't know what to do if it did." He looked back at Alfred but avoided the dog-turned-human's gaze, he was still angry at him. Connor let out a small growl as his ears went flat again his head and his tail stopped wagging, Alfred softly petted his head in hopes of calming him down.

England was about to say something else but as soon as he opened his mouth, his cell phone rang out. God Save The Queen; filled the small room, Connor made a face and let out a howl.  
>"Shut up, bloody fleabag!" He said in a growl as he grabbed the cell phone and answered it.<br>"Hello?"

"England! It's Canada, Something happened to Kumakini, please help!" Canada's soft voice could barely be heard and in the background the sounds of someone asking "Who" could be heard.

"Oh, bloody fuck!"

* * *

><p>*<span>ACDC : British slag for Bisexual  
><span>Bint:<span> Prostitute


End file.
